1. Field
One embodiment of the invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with a fan for ventilating air in a casing accommodating an electronic component that generates heat.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to cool a component that generates heat during operation, such as a semiconductor device or apparatus housed in a casing, a cooler or a heat radiator is accommodated. The cooler or heat radiator includes a heatsink that directly contacts a heat-generating electronic component to thus cool the electronic component by air or water; a fan that replaces the air contained in the casing with external air; and the like. These devices are embodied in the form of units separately from the casing.
Japanese Patent Application Publication (KOKAI) No. 10-51170 describes a cooler having a heat pipe, a fan, and a duct. A heat-receiving end of the heat pipe is joined to a radiator plate that is thermally connected to a heat-generating component such as a semiconductor by a support. The fan is placed on a heat radiator spaced apart from the heat-generating component, and is covered with a heat-transfer duct. The heat-transfer duct is fastened to the radiator plate by a fastener. In short, the fan is enclosed by the radiator plate and the heat-transfer duct.
A heat-radiating end of the heat pipe extends up to the heat-transfer duct. The heat from the heat-generating component, which has transmit through the radiator plate, the heat pipe, and the heat-transfer duct, is discharged to the outside by the fan together with low-temperature air. This cooler is placed in a casing, such as a notebook personal computer, while being assembled in the form of a unit.